Canis Loyalis: Deicide
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Canis Loyalis Side Story. Ya...ada kalanya 'Tuhan' harus dilawan. KibaHina. Post-Ahura Kai. Fic pemanasan sebelum apdet lagi. Enjoy.


Canis Loyalis -Side Story-:

**DEICIDE**

Fic by Crow

_Ini dia. Hari ini akhirnya datang juga._

Kiba hampir tak bisa mengingatnya lagi, kapan terakhir kali dia memberikan tatapan serta niatan seserius ini. Ninja pelarian kelas S? Oh, jauh. Mereka tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan kengerian Hiashi Hyuuga, kepala klan Hyuuga AKA ayah Hinata.

Kiba menyengir geli. Sepertinya, ia berpikir, julukan 'ayah Hinata' itu lebih membuatnya terdengar menyeramkan. Ya, sedari dulu, salah satu alasan mengapa Hinata tak memiliki teman adalah bagaimana ayah sang 'hime' selalu meninggalkan kesan super galak dan keras. Bocah-bocah ingusan sekelas dengan Hinata (termasuk Kiba) pernah dibuat terdiam seketika oleh sorot mata putih-nila itu. Untuk catatan, Iruka saja tak pernah bisa mendiamkan trio berisik (quatro jika Shikamaru si pemalas dihitung), Naruto, Kiba, dan Chouji.

Tapi itu tak membuat Kiba gentar sedikitpun. Hiashi memang menyeramkan, tapi daya tarik manis serta imut dan lembutnya Hinata terus-terusan membuat Kiba lebih berani. Mengapa harus takut dengan ayahnya, jika kau bisa berteman dengan gadis 'sesempurna' itu.

Hinata adalah dewi. (Dalam otak Kiba...) Sedari dulu hingga detik ini.

Hiashi sangat menyeramkan, namun Hinata begitu lembut. Hiashi sepertinya begitu galak, tapi Hinata sangat manis dan lugu. Untuk sisi plus, Hinata menyukai Akamaru; begitupula sebaliknya. Semua orang yang disukai Akamaru adalah orang-orang baik, dan anjing ninja sudah dilatih untuk itu sedari kecil.

Semenjak akademi, mereka tersenyum selalu tersama, dan Kiba dengan kepolosan dungunya **berharap** bahwa momen itu akan terus berlangsung selama-lamanya.

Kini Kiba menggeramkan tangannya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin setinggi badannya.

Dia akan bertarung dengan Hiashi. Hiashi 'ayah Hinata' yang terkenal menyeramkan (sedari dulu).

Namun ia tidak hanya akan melawan beliau. Kiba akan berdiri, seorang diri, menantang seluruh klan Hyuuga demi Hinata. Demi wanita manis impiannya tersebut.

Keragu-raguan selalu ada; bagaimanapun juga, dia hanyalah manusia berkepala panas yang sering nyaris terbunuh pada berbagai macam kesempatan dalam misi.

Tapi di sana selalu ada Hinata.

Hinata sudah berada di dalam hidupnya lebih - hampir lebih dari 75% kehidupannya di atas dunia. Hinata sudah bagaikan napas yang kau hirup-hembuskan dengan alami setiap harinya. Tanpa dipaksakan sedikitpun.

Hinata selalu ada... di sana. Memanjakan pandangan Kiba dan juga memberikan sedikit warna lebih pada kehidupan normalnya. Dia bukanlah pahlawan seperti Naruto, atau cowok top seperti Sasuke, ATAU bahkan si jenius seperti Shikamaru, Neji, dan Shino. Dia hanya pria biasa yang bisa dikatakan beruntung bisa bersahabat (begitu eratnya) dengan Hinata.

Tanpa Kiba sadari, ia akan pergi berperang untuk itu semua. Demi impian masa kecilnya, demi egonya, untuk memuaskan hasratnya, untuk masa depannya, dan terlebih lagi, demi Hinata.

Hiashi menyeramkan.

Kiba cukup pintar untuk mengetahui itu semua. Ia mengerti bahwa ia pergi berperang bak membawa bambu runcing, sementara dilain pihak, lawannya dilengkapi dengan peralatan ninja kumplit, bom, _fuuma_, dan segala macamnya.

Menantang Tuhan... Mungkin itu bukanlah metafora yang berlebihan.

Inilah Kiba... Bersiap berperang, pergi menuju medan perang hanya berbekal ego setinggi langit dan kepala besarnya.

Dia tahu...bahwa ia hampir tak akan mungkin bisa menang dari Hiashi.

Tapi, TAPI, sebagai seorang Kiba Inuzuka, ia harus terus memperagakan kecongkakan tololnya. Biar lebih sederhana lagi, ia bukanlah Naruto. Yang bisa Kiba andalkan saat ini hanyalah Akamaru serta dirinya sendiri, demi Rokudo Sennin di bulan. Jika bukan dirinya...lalu siapa yang akan menyelamatkan Hinata?!

Energi ini berlimpah ruah. Meski mati (tenketsu tersumbat atau semacamnya), Kiba merasa bahwa ia akan kembali dari dalam perut sang dewa kematian hanya demi Hinata.

Dia tidak akan mengecewakan senyuman polos penuh akan rasa percaya itu,

Meski 'mati,' ia akan terus kembali dan menghantui Hiashi - mengalahkannya... Ya, meski harus mati terlebih dahulu.

Inilah Kiba, melangkah menuju masa depan misterius, menuju rintangan, memenangkan kecongkakannya, meraih impian masa kecil: Membuat Hinata tersenyum selama ia hidup.

Demi itu maka, Tuhan sekalipun 'pun akan dibunuhnya...

|**FIN**|

AN: Riiiiight~ sudah lamaaaaaa sekalisemenjak saya terakhir kali meng-apdet fic ini. Tapi saya kembali. Fic ini adalah side-story mengenai kebulatan tekad Kiba sebelum pergi Ahura Kai melawan Hiashi. Dari sini kalian bisa lihat rasa gentar Kiba. Dia juga hanyalah pria biasa.

Fic ini adalah warming-up. Maaf karena dua bulan belakangan ini saya begitu sibuk skrepseh, kompre, ngurus wisuda, lebaran ;P (e hee), dll termasuk MALES. Maklum kalo dah kelamaan di luar males pulangnya (True Story).

Kalian bisa mengharapkan chapter berikutnya dari fic KibaHina favorit kita, Canis Loyalis, untuk apdet dalam waktu dekat. Saat itu tiba, mohon bantuannya lagi yaaaa!? :D

**Naruto and its characters © Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
